The purpose of this study is to examine the safety and tolerability of CGS 12970 administered orally at the dose of 400 mg/daily for 28 days; to examine the effect of CGS 12970 compared to placebo on urinary eicosanoid excretion; and to examine the potential efficacy of CGS 12970 compared to placebo in combination with nifedipine on improving renal function.